141starwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom Menace
The Phantom Menace is a upcoming movie to be created and directed by Jamie141 that is set thirty-two years before the battle of Yavin and is the first film, both chronically and to be released, of the main movies saga. It follows the story of young Anakin Skywalker as he becomes drawn into a conflict between the people of Naboo and the Separatists which is just his first step into his large destiny that is ahead of him on his path. For the most part, the movie is exactly the same as the original version but the multiple differences that are included in this second version are all listed below. Opening Crawl Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.... New Version Changes *Jar Jar's character goes through multiple changes. **He is no longer clumsy, instead he is shown to be very capable, even saving Qui-Gon rather than the other way around. ***All through the movie, instead of his clumsiness he is shown to be more of an outsider who eventually warms up to his new friends along the journey. **Rather than the original reason he was forced to leave his home, it is instead revealed Jar Jar was made to leave after stealing valuable medicine from Boss Nass in order to save his dying wife who later died anyway. **When it comes to him leaving with Qui-Gon, the reason is changed to him wanting no more to do with Naboo and instead using his new companions as a way to leave. **He still earns his place back with his people after coming to admire and be inspired by Padme standing up to defend her people. *Padme is no longer the actual Queen and instead she is the planned successor of the current Queen, following the current Queen around to learn from her while the actual Queen would be Sabe. **Padme is also younger, being the actual age of Anakin. *There is an original character that is introduced to the movie by the name of Kennchri Bussta who is the best friend of Padme and has been since the day they were both born. **His role in the film is that he appears to the jedi and naboo people and helps them get to the hangar through a more hidden path before staying behind on Naboo while the others leave. He later acts as Padme's personal guard during the retaking of Naboo and then attends the finale celebration. *During Maul's attack on the group on Tatooine, Maul manages to successfully assassinate Queen Sabe which forces Padme to become the Queen earlier than intended, leading to Padme being the one to lead retaking Naboo like in the original. *Rather than being sliced in half, Maul is instead actually simply stabbed by Obi-Wan before Obi-Wan then kicks him off the edge in order for Maul to fall to his death, leaving his body intact for him to later be resurrected. Characters This is a list of all the characters that appear throughout the movie. |-|Droids= Appearances |-|Species= |-|Groups= |-|Locations= |-|Vessels= |-|Technology= |-|Others=